Wielder of the Sun and Moon
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Countries heard about him and his travels, of Prince Kurogane Suwa, wielder of magic and the blade, of the Sun and the Moon. KuroganexFaixYuui  On indefinite hiatus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. All below mentioned characters and places belong to CLAMP.

Warnings – This fanfiction will contain yaoi, shounen-ai, threesomes, angst, fluff, and everything in between. If any of this offends you, you might as well click the back button _now_.

Yeah. So, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but, well, here I am with another story. As for Soaring through a Blue Flamed Sky, which is on LJ but not here, I'm having... A severe writer's block about it, and I'm not actually sure if I should continue the series at all, even though I've only written the prologue. It just isn't... Moving.

So, yup. A KuroxFaixYuui for you! -runs away-

]=============================================================[

Prologue

Prince Kurogane Suwa was the second son of lord Suwa. Born to Akira and Ryuu Suwa, Kurogane has always had a hot temper, something not unlike his older brother, Youou. Kurogane, not being the crown prince, decided to relinquish the roles and duties of one, and journey out of his country.

His journey has taken him to many places, but he has the most memorable memories of a few places.

Nihon, where Princess Tomoyo, his childhood friend, and her sister, Empress Amaterasu, teased him to no end while he was there, and he flew into a rage quite a few times, but that only served to make them laugh harder.

Clow, where he met Princess Sakura and her husband, Prince Syaoran. He had heard that in a few years time, King Touya would step down from his throne and pass it to Syaoran, giving him the chance to spend his life with High Priest Yukito.

Celes, where King Ashura, a good friend of his father, taught him basic defensive and offensive magic, and where he managed to learn enough from both the king and the other magicians to convert magic into a type he could use with his blade.

Countries heard about him and his travels, of Prince Kurogane Suwa, wielder of magic and the blade, of the Sun and the Moon.

]=============================================================[

Please review! It won't take you more than a few minutes! =]


	2. Different yet the Same

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. All below mentioned characters and places belong to CLAMP.

Warnings – This fanfiction will contain yaoi, shounen-ai, threesomes, angst, fluff, and everything in between. If any of this offends you, you might as well click the back button _now_.

Author's Note – Here, I'm using the Horitsuba names for the twins, so the Fai in this story is the Fai that travels with Syaoran and Sakura and Kuro-pyon and Mokona. The Yuui here, is the Fai who, well, died. =]

Wolf1380 – Thank you so much for your review! Here's the next chapter!

Sathreal – He's actually Kurogane. Youou is his brother in this fic. And yes, they are both paired with Kurogane, which is what KuroxFaixYuui is all about. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

]=============================================================[

Kurogane pulled on Souhi's reigns when he came to the border of an unknown country. He looked up at the castle – it was as though it was made of ice – and the ground was covered in snow. Kurogane shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"Who goes there?" The guards at the border, about ten feet away, shouted at him, wielding their weapons. Kurogane spared them a glance, and deduced that they were cold and reluctant to approach him, mainly because of Ginryuu, if their furtive glances at it were anything to go on. Ginryuu, he thought, his family heirloom.

He turned Souhi to face the guards, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "Kurogane Suwa. What kingdom is this?" He gestured to the snow covered houses and the castle that was positively glistening now. "I want to enter it."

The guards backed away slightly, and Kurogane's grin windened, when he turned to face them, their hands and weapons trembling slightly. One of them glanced back at the country, then turned back to him. "This is the kingdom of Valeria. Anyone that poses a threat is not allowed to enter."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What did he look like, some kind of bandit just because he carried a sword? "Does carrying a sword mean that I will bring about harm to your kingdom or the citizens of it? I swear upon my sword and my family honour that I will not unsheath my sword within your kingdom, unless there is a threat that endangers my life."

The guards blinked, turned to each other, then looked back to Kurogane – who, noticing with a smirk, liked to glance at random objects before looking back at him. He could tell that they were wondering if they should let him enter the country, but were worried about whether he would honour his oath, and that made him twitch in annoyance again.

"Yuuma," A voice said, high like a soproano. "What, may I ask, is happening out there?"

The one that appeared to be the leader of the guard froze, then spoke to whoever it was as though he were standing right there, and Kurogane thought that he looked rather like an idiot, talking to thin air.

"Nothing, your Highness. Just a minor disturbance; we should be able to handle it on out own," He said, "Please, do not concern yourself with such small matters."

A second voice sounded, similar to the first, but deeper, alto where the first had been soproano. "If that were truly the case, then we would not have been spending the last quarter of an hour amusing ourselves by watching you and your antics."

Yuuma flinched, then nodded, "I apologize, your Majesty. I will chase the disturbance away, now."

"No," Both the voices said at once, and Kurogane's lips parted at the combined voices, forming a perfect sync. "Bring him to us, we will decide what to do from there on."

"Yes," Yuuma replied at once, then moved forward with his men to surround Kurogane and Souhi. "His Highness and His Majesty have asked for you to be at the castle."

Kurogane nudged his horse forward, startling some of the guards and going through the castle gates on his own. He glanced at the snow on the ground , then patted Souhi gently. "I think I can make my way to the castle myself."

The guards looked confused for a while, then Yuuma shook his head. "No, we cannot afford to let you enter until you are deemed safe."

Kurogane, not listening in the least, leaned forwards to speak to Souhi, gently stroking her mane and petting her. "C'mon, Souhi. I know you're not used to snow, but you can do it, can't you? See the castle? You gotta make it up there, and then you'll be able to rest." Souhi snorted, then both horse and rider tensed their muscles, taking off towards the castle.

He vaguely heard the guards shouting something at him, but with the wind blowing past, cold and unyielding, he could barely hear anything. He bent himself low over Souhi, trying to avoid the numbing wind. Souhi galloped faster, and the next time Kurogane looked up, he was at the entrance of the castle. Dismounting, he found himself reading the script of the entranceway.

_Two as one_

_Two with one_

_To rise or to fall_

_Depends on one_

_To hold or to push_

_To save or to destroy_

_The Kingdom of Ice_

_Rests in his hands_

"Huh," Kurogane exhaled, not knowing exactly what to make of the words, but not really wanting to know anyway. He raised his hand to pat Souhi again, when his horse leaned down to nuzzle at him. "Shh..." He soothed, sensing her distress at being in a place she wasn't familiar with.

"Uh, sir?"

Kurogane turned to look around, and saw a young boy of around 16, with brown hair and amber eyes. "His Highness required of me to attend to your horse. You can leave him to me, and S-Sakura will lead you into the throne room once you're ready."

Souhi huffed, nuzzled against Kurogane one last time, then turned her attention to the boy, sniffling at him and raising the boy's hair when she inhaled near his head. The boy laughed, lifting one hand to pat Souhi and the other to run through his hair.

"Oi," Kurogane said, slightly amused. Souhi normally didn't take well to strangers. Truth be told, she only took well to the royal palace's stable hands, and the royal family. For her to feel familiar enough with someone else without getting to know them first was nothing short of a miracle. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Syaoran, sir," He stammered, fishing in his pocket for an apple and feeding it to Souhi. "If you would, you can go in now."

Kurogane grunted, reaching out to take a hold of the handles, but the door opened before he could get anywhere near it. A girl, around the same age as Syaoran, peeked out. She had light brown hair, and bright green eyes. "Um, sir, if you don't mind stepping in..."

"He sighed, running a hand through his short, black hair. "I take it this is Sakura, then?" A nod and furious blush from Syaoran confirmed it. "Look, kid, princess, don't call me sir. Kurogane's fine."

The both of them looked a little hesitant to address him so casually, and Sakura blushed and stammered something about not being a princess, but they both nodded in the end, and Kurogane followed the girl into the palace. She was quiet, almost afraid of him, and Kurogane took the chance to examine the hallways on the way to the throne room – where ever that was.

The entire castle, he suspected, was made of ice, the walls not melting even with the fires that were lit to provide both light and warmth. Each hallway and archway was decorated with delicate ice sculptures and carvings of abstract patterns. Here and there littered a few icicles that hung down from the ceiling, beautiful and deadly. Raising a hand, he trailed his fingers along the walls, but it didn't feel extremely cold, just cool enough to be pleasant to the touch.

He narrowed his eyes. If it were possible for ice not to melt even with fire roaring, the sun up in the sky, and the ice not to feel like ice at all, that could only mean that there was a significant amount of strong magic involved, and although Kurogane didn't hate magic, he was rather adverse to it, and prefered to stay away from magic users.

Sakura turned sharply at a corner, then knocked on a cleverly concealed door. "Your Majesty, your Higness, I have brought your guest to you."

"Come in, Sakura-chan."

Kurogane wondered what king would be so full of himself that he actually wanted his servants to call him by two titles, but when Sakura pushed the doors open and led to away into the throne room, coherant thought left his mind.

"I apologise for being late," Sakura said, bowing her head a little. Kurogane failed to register that sentence in his head.

His eyes widened marginally the moment he walked into the throne room, but it wasn't the magnificent decorations in the room, though.

Two thrones were set in the room, about 2 feet apart, but it was the two people that were sitting on the thrones that made him gape that widely.

The first blond sat on the right, legs crossed and leaning against the backing of the throne, elbow against the armrest and fist propping up his chin. His blond hair was cut into layers that fell, framing his sharp face, and he wore a crown made of ice that was tilted slightly to the side of his head, which, Kurogane had to admit, was a look that suited him very much. His coat was draped haphazardly around his shoulders, and the robes he was wearing underneath were white and blue. His magic was a blue with a purple tint to it. Or, at least, that was what he guessed from the aura surround him.

The second blond, on the left, sat with his legs tucked neatly together, and slanted to one side. He was leaning forward, weight supported on his elbow, which rest on his armrest. His palm supported his head up, while the other was playing with his magic, finger swirling through the air and leaving trails of light in their wave, blue with a golden tint. His coat was wrapped tightly around hiim, but Kurogane thought that it would be the same colour as his magic, if not, similar, at least. His hair was longer, pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his head, and his crown rested straight in his hair, made of the same icy material as the other, and similar in design. His face was still sharp, but also softer, somehow.

They both turned to look at him when Sakura left the room, bowing respectfully while closing the doors silently behind her. Their eyes were bright, clear blue, and when they turned their eyes on him, lazy and half lidded, the prince of Suwa had to grip Ginryuu's hilt hard enough to hurt to stop his body from reacting to those intense gazes.

"Kurogane Suwa, I presume?" The one sitting on the right throne spoke. Kurogane listened to his voice, concluding that it was the one who had spoken first, back at the border of the country.

"Aa," He replied. "Of Suwa. This is Valeria, I take it? Since it is what your guard told me."

"Suwa?" The second one mused, eyeing him in interest. "It is rare that we have visitors from such a far away place. Almost unheard of, in fact..."

Kurogane tilted his head backwards, sizing them up. "And the two of you are?"

The first stood up and walked towards him, blue eyes stating into his red while he made his way there. Stopping in front of him, the blond tilted his head, "I am the King of Valeria, Fai Fluorite." His lips parted, revealing white teeth.

The second blond followed behind, then leaned against Fai. His eyes were heavily lidded, and he looked bored at the introductions. "King of Valeria, Yuui Fluorite."

Oh, Kurogane thought, So that was why the princess had said 'your Highness' and 'your Majesty' together. It's not such giant sized ego after all.

Kurogane looked at one, then at the other, and raised his eyebrows. "Why two kings when there's only one kingdom?"

A glance was shared between the two, which did not go unnoticed by Kurogane. Fai copied Kurogane's eye roll. "Can't you tell? We're identical twins, it's obvious that we would rule the country together."

Kurogane looked at Fai, then back to Yuui, before saying, "Just because you look the same doesn't mean that you _are_ the same. You two are different."

Yuui raised on elegant eyebrow, his blue eyes cold as he stared at him. "And what would you know about that, Kurogane Suwa? You just arrived in Valeria, less than an hour ago. You've only been in the palace for 15 minutes, and you've said a total of 7 sentences to us. Who do you think you are?"

His voice was cold, hard like his eyes were, and Kurogane thought that maybe they were even more different than he imagined they were. He pointed to Yuui and said, "Yuui Fluorite, right? You're more of a book person, and you're orderly. You're also more serious than your brother, but you have a cheeky side that you don't like to show people." He turned to Fai. "Fai Fluorite. You don't like anything academic, and you're hardly ever serious, except when you have to be. You're disorganized, like to play pranks and make fun of people, because, I don't know, it's fun to you?"

They both stared at him, wide eyed and mouths slightly open. Fai spoke first, voice trembling slightly. "H-How do you know that?"

Kurogane snorted, pleased with himsekf, "When you spoke to the guard, your voices gave you away. Yours," He gestured to Fai, "Was higher, like you were enjoying yourself, but his," He waved his hand at Yuui, "Sounded bored, like you didn't really approve of what he was doing but you did it anyway cause you were bored. You were also playing with your magic, and your coat's arranged around yourself, but his was messy and he wasn't practicing his magic at all, which implied that you don't like using it.

They were both staring at him again, their hands reaching out to take hold of the other. "Do you wish to stay in Valeria?" They asked perfectly, at the same time.

Kurogane, again, had to grip Ginryuu to stop his body from reacting at the combined voices and the two blue gazes. Goddammit, he'd never felt this before, why now? "Yeah, whatever."

Their faces split into identical wide grins, and they took Kurogane's hands one on each side , and before Kurogane could even suck in the breath to shout at them for daring to touch him without permission nor warning, they disappeared.

A small swirl of magic had been his only notice before he felt himself disappear and appear in a bedroom, with two beds, two closets, a door leading to the sitting room, and another leading to the adjoining bathroom. Fai clicked his fingers, and said to seemingly no one, "Sakura-chan, could you send up another bed and change of clothes to our room? Thank you!"

A whisper of wind, and the bed and clothes appeared, shimmering before settling. Kurogane was pushed into the bathroom, clothes thrown after him. He sighed, then stepped into the shower and proceeding to scrub off all the dirt and snow from his hair and body, then toweled his hair dry after, trying not to think about the twins outside the door. He put on his new clothes, then walked back out.

They were waiting for him, eyes bright with excitement, and pulled him over to the beds that had pushed together while he was in the bathroom. "Tell us more that you can tell by looking at us!"


	3. Lavien, Sovura, Saena

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. All below mentioned characters and places belong to CLAMP.

Warnings – This fanfiction will contain yaoi, shounen-ai, threesomes, angst, fluff, and everything in between. If any of this offends you, you might as well click the back button _now_.

Author's Note – Here, I'm using the Horitsuba names for the twins, so the Fai in this story is the Fai that travels with Syaoran and Sakura and Kuro-pyon and Mokona. The Yuui here, is the Fai who, well, died. =]

wolf1380 – Thank you! I'm sorry for the late update, but here it is!

Failover77 – Here you go! And I agree with you, there's not enough KuroFaiYuui to go around. =B

]=============================================================[ 

"I can't do that," Kurogane said, frowning and wondering exactly what was up with these twins. "I've already told you two everything that I know about you, and I didn't even know that I guessed right."

He felt a pang of guilt when their excited smiles slowly faded into crestfallen expressions. The spark left their eyes, the flush left their cheeks, and their lips parted in disappointment.

"Oh," They mumbled, eyes looking down and hair hiding their faces from view. "So you're just like everyone else, after all."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the twins, red eyes slits. "What do you mean that I'm just like everybody else? The two of you don't know a shit about me."

Fai and Yuui stood up, both walking into the sitting room and leaving the prince alone in their bedroom. He stood up, following – like hell he was going to stay here like their servant – but Yuui turned to glare at him, and so he stayed where he was.

Hell, if _Tomoyo _ever knew about this.

Agust of wind told him that someone – probably the girl – had sent something up by magic again. The aroma of food wafted into the room, and Kurogane found his stomach growling. It had been some time since he had been able to get hold of a proper meal.

Fai returned, using his magic to navigate a cart of food and drinks. Stopping it in front of him, he leaned against him while making himself comfortable in his lap. "Yuui is a little busy right now."

"Yuui is back," The other twin said, appearing at the doorway. "And he has prepared all the needs to be done."

Fai grinned widely, and Yuui climbed behind Kurogane, draping himself over the brunette. "Ne, Kuro-pipi! Eat and tell us what you think! Watanuki-kun worked rather hard on this."

Kurogane looked at the twin in his lap and the one leaning heavily against him from behind. Sighing, he picked up the fork and jabbed it at a piece of meat, eating it.

"S'not bad," He said after a while. "And, stupid, don't think that I won't know when you're pretending to be each other. I already said, you're not the same person."

Their eyes widened, and they smiled up at him, the picture of happy innocence, Yuui snuggling up into him and Fai's arms slinging around his neck.

"Oi, I can't eat if you're strangling me." He grumbled, then added as an afterthought, "And my name's fucking _Kurogane._"

They both laughed, the melody in perfect harmony. Fai leaned further into Kurogane to pick up a glass of amber liquid, a nectar wine, took a sip, then tilted Yuui's head backwards, gently tipping the liquid down his throat.

Kurogane gulped. In his lap was a blong being fed a glass of wine by his twin, who was pressed up into him from behind. He could see the white expanse of Yuui's throat, his collarbone exposed by the slipping of his coat.

Yuui's eyes were half lidded, his face serene and lips parted just enough for the thick nectar wine to slip into his mouth. One of his hands was on the bed, supporting his weight, and the other was gently pressed against Kurogane's chest, his entire posture the perfect picture of submission.

Then he was gone, as was Fai. Again, he was left alone, only a slight whisper of magic to clue him in that they had left via magical teleportation. Annoyed, he continued to eat, pouring a glass of red wine and tossing it back, ignoring the stirrings of his body.

He stood up, having finished his meal, and walked into the sitting room. Silence greeted him, and he became curious, starting to explore the room of the mysterious twins. A blank stretch of wall surprised him; the rest of the space was either blocked by shelf upon shelf of books, crystal [or ice, he didn't know] figures, delicately carved.

He paused in front of this large expanse of wall, running his hand over it. He could sense magic blocking it. This was no ordinary wall, it was a concealed door, but Kurogane did not know how the door was sealed, and thus could not open it. He ran his palm against it against it again, as though trying to wipe the magic away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He spun around, cursing himself for being so distracted that he hadn't even sensed that one of the twins was behind him. Fai, he thought.

"I think that you know what it is. And if you do, then perhaps it should have occured to you that this door is concealed _for a reason_. Don't try to open it, Kurogane. Understand?"

His eyes widened. Fai, calling him by his name? He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he wondered if it meant that the blond was upset at him.

Suddenly, Yuui was behind him, one soothing hand on Fai's shoulder, and a small creased between his eyes. "Fai, don't be angry," He whispered, stepping in front of his brother and trying to calm him down. "He doesn't know..."

It took a moment for Kurogane to recover from the fact that Fai had called him Kurogane, and another to realise that the blond king had given him an order. He almost snapped at Fai, but restrained himself, knowing that for now, he was just Kurogane, and not Prince Kurogane Suwa. Moreover, he was in their – Fai and Yuui's – kingdom now. If he were to fight them, it was unlikely he would win. Gritting his teeth, he turned from the wall and stalked back to the room and removed his heavy armour. Pushing the bed, which had been close to the twins' beds at first, to the wall, he fell onto the bed and threw the covers over himself after laying his things in a pile on the floor.

It wasn't that he was sulking; he just hated it when people kept secrets from him. If the two of them had trusted him enough to let him into their kingdom, hell, let him into their _room_, then why did they not trust him with something as simple as a door in their tower?

_'But you're keeping secrets from them too, right? You haven't told them you're the prince of Suwa. You have no right to want them to tell you everything.'_

Kurogane groaned and blocked out the 'noise' in his head, turning over so that he lay face down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He felt like an idiot, upset over something so minor, over two twins that he hardly knew. Goddammit, he didn't even know what was going onl everything was happening so fast, and he didn't understand – why he wanted to please the twins, why he hated to see them upset, why his entire being was focused around them. He'd only been in Valeria for half a day!

Snorting, he covered the back of his head with and extra pillow and threw the covers over that. He heard the door open, but ignored it. He was tired, and he'd just eaten, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep like a dead rock.

"Kurogane," A hand was gently laid on the covers. The voice was also gentle, almost apologetic. "Kurogane, I'm sorry. Don't be upset, please?"

Another voice spoke, "Kurogane... Fai's really sorry. I know that the way he said it was a little harsh, but he was just trying to- Don't be angry at him..."

Annoyed – again – Kurogane lifted his head off the bed, staring at the twins blearily. He sighed, buried back into the covers again, disappearing for a while before his hands suddenly shot out, grabbing each of them by the wrists and sending them tumbling onto the bed, one on either side of him. "Mm not mad. M'tired."

They smiled, eyes lighting up, and began to bury their way into the covers, snatching a pillow and blanket each from their own beds. They covered all threw of them with the blankets, moving closer and snuggling up to him. Kurogane turned and buried his nose in Yuui's hair, but compensated by pulling Fai closer to himself. Fai's head rest on his chest, Yuui's face buried in the crook of his neck.

That night, only one bed out of three was slept in.

]=============================================================[

_Slash, slash, thrust. Turn, step, thrust._

"Yuui. Do you..." Fai asked, turning away from the window, where he was looking at Kurogane train, in the throne room to look at his brother. "I mean, what if Kurogane really is _Lavien_?"

Yuui glanced at his brother, sighing softly. "That is why we allow him to stay, no? And why we keep such a close eye on him, even in sleep."

Fai bent his head, looking at the ground. "I like him, Yuui. We were always told that he would hurt us, but Kuro-chan doesn't seem like the type. He has a short temper, yes, but last night... I felt warm, Yuui. I think you did, too."

He had. The both of them had been cold since they were born, and no matter how much heat was provided, they still felt cold, still felt empty. Some said it was the fault of _Lavien_, others said it was a curse. Either way, Fai and Yuui were only warm when they were physically entwined.

Yuui smiled sadly, remembering the history that they had read in the books that they scoured for in the library.

_Lavien._

_Son of the Angel King of Darkness and the Angel Queen of Night, he was rumoured to have been born in Valeria – then Quinnex – itself._

_All Angels were born either purely evil, or purely good. They said that Lavien was born with a devastating amount of evil residing within him, and, although they tried to find a way around it, the Angel King and Queen had no choice but to let their child be vanquished._

_As Angels can only be destroyed but that of the opposite aspect as they are, he was vanquished by the Angel King of Day, and the Angel King of Light. Legend states that after the ritual was performed, there was a miracle. A small flicker of good within Lavien emerged, and with their powers, the three Kings and one Queen used their magic, and from that small ray of good, came a person._

_Lavien fell in love the King of Day and the King of Light. He vowed to stay with them fall all eternity, protecting them as well as he could. The other Angels did not oppose of their three way relationship. Some even said that Angel King and Queen of Eternity – the highest Angels – gave them their blessings._

_Yet, after some time, it seemed that the evil of Lavien could not truly be surpressed. The evil took over, and Lavien attacked, injuring the two kings, who could not bear to hurt their beloved. Upon seeing this, the good in Lavien used the last of his willpower to seal the evil, sacrificing himself to protect his lovers, and the entire Angel kingdom. Grieving for the lost love, the two Angel Kings decided to join their beloved._

_Each time, as though fate were toying with them, they would all be reborn once more, and the two Kings would wait patiently for their beloved to return to them, filled with a desperate and helpess longing. Each time, however, the evil in Lavien would take over, the good desperately trying to save the two that he loved the most, but failing each time._

_The cycle would continue._

_In modern times now, so say that Lavien has three names. Lavien, the general term. Sovura, the tiny ray of good that shone through, and Saena, the evil residing within. People fear the latter, as some say that Sovura is but a myth. _

Fai and Yuui are now, perhaps the only ones that still have a tiny spark of hope that Sovura is still out there, somewhere, fighting for them.

"I know. If he is Lavien, I hope that he's Sovura," Yuui said, "I've dreamed of him, before. In our first life together. He was always gentlemanly, catering to our every need." Only Yuui dreamed of that. Fai, on the other hand, only dreamt of later, sadder lives.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty, would you like to have your lunch now? Watanuki-kun has finished preparing your meals." A voice broke through both their thoughts, and the tension lifted from the room.

Fai looked up again, smiling gently. "Alright, Sakura-chan. However, Syaoran-kun has asked you to join him for lunch in his cottage after this, so be sure to go, okay? Oh, and ask Kuro-pipi to join us, too. Thank you!"

As expected the girl blushed, stammered, and nodded once, then stumbled out of the room to prepare the table for them. Yuui raised an eyebrow," Syaoran-kun didn't actually say that, did he?"

Laughing, Fai walked over to his twin and bent down, kissing him, lips twining and mouths joining. "Well," He chuckled after they pulled back, gasping for air, "Sakura-chan doesn't know that she asked Syaoran-kun to join her for lunch."

Yuui gave a small smile, but pulled Fai down onto the throne with him, unsatisfied. His lips sought his twin's again, nipping and biting. He moved lower, sucking a bruising kiss into Fai's throat, making him moan. "Y-Yuui..." Fai gasped, clawing at his brother's shoulders. "Not now, Sakura might- _Nngh_."

A glare, another kiss, and Yuui's hands made its way into their coats, into layers of clothing and wrapping around the two of them, jerking and pulling, fingers skittering and thumb teasing. Yuui grinned, biting down into Fai's shoulder as he pleasured his twin, pulling hard and fast, thumb teasing the slit and fingernail gently tracing the thick vein on the underside. Fai repayed the favour, hand moving down to Yuui's arousal, cupping it gently, using feather light touches to torture his twin, cupping his balls and squeezing periodically.

Fai came first, head thrown back and spine arched, hips snapping forward once last time before stilling, head slumping forward and burying itself in Yuui's neck. The sight of Fai, cheeks flushed and hair tousled, looking so beautiful, turned Yuui on so much that he followed with a loud cry, trembling in Fai's arms.

A whisper of magic later and they were clean, having come back down from their orgasm. They stood up, fingers still intertwined and walked towards the door, stealing one last wet, sloppy, _satisfying _kiss before walking out the door into the hallway.

"Ne, Yuui," Fai said, leaning his head on Yuui's shoulder while they walked, "Will we really be together, always? Will Kuro-myuu continue to stay with us?"

Chuckling, Yuui brought their hands to his lips, gently kissing Fai's knuckles. "We'll always be together, of course. Nothing can separate us. Kurogane, though, is a mystery. We can only hope that he is who we want him to be.

Fai smiled, eyes lidded, then brightened up, mood changing drastically as usual. Pulling Yuui along, he skipped down along the hallway and into the dining hall, but stopping after pushing the doors open, blinking at the sight.

"Oof!" Yuui cried when he bumped into Fai's back. "Fai, don't stop so abruptly like that!"

Fai didn't reply, so Yuui looked over his shoulder to see what his twin was gawking at, and his own jaw dropped in surprise. Kurogane was shirtless, growling at Sakura, who was trying her very best – bless her – to help Kurogane into a set of formal clothing that Yuui recognised as that of those that were worn when anyone was to dine with the two of them.

Sakura gave a small squeak, jumping away from Kurogane the moment she spotted the two kings, blushing furiously and bowing. "Your Higness, Your Majesty! I'm sorry, I tried to get him to wear the clothes, but he seems to dislike it, and has trouble putting it on."

Fai, recovering from the initial shock of seeing Kurogane's bare chest, waved a hand at Sakura. "Go, Sakura-chan, or you'll be late for your lunch with Syaoran-kun. We'll take over from here."

She flushed again at the thought of spending the afternoon with Syaoran, bowed again, and left the room. "Now, now, Kuro-chii, why were you giving poor Sakura-chan a hard time? You could have just worn the clothes, it won't kill you."

Kurogane 'tched' and 'harrumphed', pulling on his own shirt that he retrieved from his pack. "I'm not going to wear that, or any of the clothes that you two give me."

Fai turned to Yuui, raising an amused eyebrow. His twin's expression mirrored his. Yuui was the one that spoke next. "Why not? It's just clothes, Kurogane."

The ninja started mumble to himself, annoyed as well as exasperated. "Pft. As if I'd dare to wear them after that sentence. I've had enough of the clothes that Tomoyo used to make for me, thank you very much."

Fai and Yuui froze at the same time. "...Tomoyo?"

]=============================================================[


	4. Jealousy and Obliviousness

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. All below mentioned characters and places belong to CLAMP.

Warnings – This fanfiction will contain yaoi, shounen-ai, threesomes, angst, fluff, and everything in between. If any of this offends you, you might as well click the back button _now_.

Author's Note – Here, I'm using the Horitsuba names for the twins, so the Fai in this story is the Fai that travels with Syaoran and Sakura and Kuro-pyon and Mokona. The Yuui here, is the Fai who, well, died. =]

Failover77 – Thank you! I had to bump the rating up to M for that, though. =3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ninja Mafia Mistress – Ahaha~! Cliffhangers! Don't you just love them so much? x3 Ah, if you spot them, could you tell me where? So that I can correct them. =]

jass99102 – I agree! =3 Enjoy! xD

lemon-and-chai – Of course we do! There's not enough KuroFaiYuui. ._.

Reina De La Noche – That really doesn't have anything to do with this fic. Yours is a request fic, which is why – since I've gotten over the TouyaxYue fandom – the lowest priority for me right now. I am aware of your request, since I do keep up with my reviews, but it will take some time for me to churn it out, as I have many personal projects that I'd rather write first. I do not like people who rush me on my writing, nor anything else for that matter. Yes, I did promise you a request, but I write for myself, and not for _you_.

Oky Verlo – Thank you! I'm glad you like this, and I'm sorry for how long I took for this chapter, but here you go! ^-^

callmebirdie – I'm honoured, then! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

]=============================================================[

Yuui kept his head down, bangs covering his face as he asked. "Who's Tomoyo?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, looking up from the table, where he had already started eating. "Tomoyo? She's the Princess of Nihon. Met her on my travels before I came 'ere. Her sister Amaterasu's the Empress." His lips curved up in an amused grin, "Pretty little sneaker, that kid was."

Fai was silent, eyes cast downwards and hands trembling, so he hid them under the table, where Kurogane could not see. His jealousy, combined with Yuui's confusion, made the entire castle that much colder.

Kurogane frowned, shivering, looking up from his plate. What was going on? Goddamn, it was cold enough, how could it get any colder? "Oi, can you two do something? S'fucking cold."

Fai looked up, blue eyes smouldering in jealousy and anger. He stared directly at Kurogane, who raised an eyebrow at him. His hands balled up into fists, he hissed, "Why don't you ask Tomoyo to do it for you, then? Since she's so-"

Fai's eyes widened. In the midst of his rant, he had failed to notice Kurogane getting up from his seat and making his way towards him. The ninja's warm, chapped lips on his own cold, smooth ones made him gasp in shock, and Kurogane took the chance to sneak his tongue into the king's mouth. Strong arms lifted him up from his chair, then up even higher. Kurogane pushed his back against the wall behind them, forcing Fai to wrap his legs around the ninja's waist, their lips still connected.

Yuui stood up, eyes heavily lidded, and turned away. He sighed, making his way out of the door and leaning against it after closing it silently behind it. He used one hand to cover his eyes, chuckling humourlessly. "I should have known..."

_'Everything that I want... Why does Fai take away from me everything that I want? Even Kurogane. Aren't we supposed to both be with him?' _He thought bitterly. _'Why can I never get a fraction of what I want? Why does it always have to go to Fai?'_

Yet... Yet, he could not hate his twin. Fai, his little brother, his beloved twin. Fai was more cheerful than he was, he smiled more, and he made people laugh. Naturally, the people of Valeria loved him more than they did Yuui. So... So it was only natural that Kurogane love Fai instead of him, right...?

So why... Why had he held them both close that night? If he only wanted Fai, why did he make it seem as though he wanted both – he need both? If he hadn't sent mixed signals that night, then this wouldn't be such a huge blow to Yuui, but Kurogane had buried his face in his neck that night. Surely that meant something...

_'Give it up, Yuui. You're just going to be disappointed.'_

He turned, and left.

]=============================================================[

Yuui went up to the tower to change, then pulled his coat onto his back, but not putting his arms into the sleeves. He walked back down the tower, sighing slightly to himself, and went out of the castle without anyone noticing – Syaoran and Sakura were probably having lunch by now, after all.

He walked to the stable, and gently led his horse – black, sleek and powerful – out. A wave of his hand and Kurayami was prepared, saddle and all. Mounting, he stroked Kurayami's mane once, and the horse galloped out of the capital of Valeria.

On the way, he passed the citizens of his country. He frowned slightly, but said nothing when the people waved at him, but none called out. He supposed that they had no idea which king it was, and that was obvious. After all, who could make out a black and white blur?

He did not think, just continued to ride. It was something that he and Fai always used to do together, but he supposed that now Fai had someone else to hold him now, didn't he? He rode, and rode, until the houses were all behind him and his majestic castle was no bigger than a doll's house.

He was at the edge of a cliff. He could see the snowy expanse of the other side of the river, many, many feet below him. He could jump, he decided, he could jump and be relieved of all the pain and the hurt that he was going through, that he would have no choice but to go through when he returned to the castle, to see Fai and Kurogane so very wrapped up in each other's arms, and him at the corner, alone, cold and so very needing the warmth that he used to be able to get from Fai.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he stepped even closer to the edge, feet almost hanging off the side. If he fell...

_'Don't do it, Yuui.'_

His eyes flashed open, blue irises gazing coldly at the other side. Why not? Why not jump and be relieved of pain, of waiting again and again for Lavien, for the lover that would never come, for the lover that had chosen his brother over him?

Questions, questions.

And yet no answers came.

He sighed deeply, moving away from the cliff and towards Kurayami, who sniffed and made her way closer to him, gentling nuzzling him and warming his cold hands with her hot breath. He smiled sadly and gently stroked her head. "I'm fine, Kurayami."

"What are you doing out here alone, Yuui?"

The blond spun around, eyes wide and prepared to attack, but relaxed his stance and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw his childhood friend standing in front of him. He chuckled, walking over to the girl and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I could ask you the very same question, Chii."

The shorter blond laughed, eyes sparkling. "I am a mere noble's daughter, your Majesty. You, however, are the king of Valeria, and are out here, alone. Is Fai busy today, then?"

Yuui's lips parted at the mention of one of the two names he desperately wanted to forget for now. He smiled again, head lowering so that his hair fell over his eyes and shadowed them. "He is. With his lover."

A breath was sucked in harshly. "Lavien?" Chii asked. She knew, of course. Fai and Yuui had always told her that they would only accept Lavien as their lover, and she knew that Lavien was supposed to be with the both of them, not just one. If he had only accepted Fai, then it was possible that the stranger up at the castle wasn't Lavien at all.

"Probably, I don't know. He made me feel warm, Chii. He made me feel whole again, like he wanted to be with me, too. Not just Fai," He chuckled bitterly, "I guess Fai always wins."

"Yuui..."

"Chii, you know it's true."

The blond girl had nothing to say to that.

]=============================================================[

Kurogane growled as he continued to assault Fai with kisses, bites and gentle nips on his neck and at his collarbone. The blond king arched into him, crying out his name loudly. "Kurogane! Ahn-!"

"What?"

"Y-Yuui, he's – ah – gone!"

Spinning around, but keeping his grip on Fai, Kurogane's red eyes scanned the empty dining room. Yuui wasn't there, just as Fai said. Why wasn't he there, though?

Fai panted, coming down from the high that Kurogane had taken him. He very much wanted to have the warrior do that to him again, but concern for his twin was overpowering that want.

Closing his eyes, Fai used his magic to search the kingdom – for surely Yuui would not have left Valeria – for his twin. At first, he panicked, because he could not find his twin's aura nor magic, but relaxed when he found Chii's, who was apparently talking to thin air. That could only mean that it was Yuui, who was currently using his magic to screen himself from Fai.

It hurt. They were twins, weren't they? Born together, loved together, and died together. So why was it that Yuui was trying to hide himself from Fai?

Yes, Fai could be an oblivious idiot in situations such as these. Valeria regularly thanked the heavens that Yuui was not.

But Fai could tell when Yuui did not want to see him, so instead of storming over there to demand why his twin had left, he stayed in the throne room, with Kurogane outside fighting ice dummies that Fai had conjured up for him, and waited.

When Yuui returned, covered in snow, cheeks pink from the cold and eyes sparkling with mirth, he brought Chii along.

"Yuui," Fai said softly, catching the attention of his twin. "Could I talk to you later? Once you've warmed up."

A tilt of the head and a regal nod was all Fai received, before Yuui disappeared into their chambers to dry the two of them up.

Kurogane came trailing back in minutes later, grumbling about the ever-falling snow and plonking himself next to Fai, leaning heavily against the 'fuckin' cold, dammit' throne. "How's your brother?"

Fai shook his head. "He won't talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong, Kuro-pon."

For once, Kurogane ignored the nickname, concerned about how upset Fai was. He grasped Fai's chin and tilted it up to look at him, before growling, "It'll be fine. You'll work it out, the two of you."

Fai smiled, and leaned up to kiss Kurogane gently. "Thank you."

"I don't have time to watch the two of you act so lovey-dovey." Came Yuui's cold voice, cutting through the two lovers like a sharp knife. "Whatever you want to say to me, Fai, please say it fast. I have a guest to attend to, after all."

Fai stared at Yuui, face slack with disbelief. Not once, in all their lifetimes had Yuui spoken to him like that. Even before this life, when they lived different lives and had different names, even when he was the Angel of Day and Yuui the Angel of Light, his twin had not spoken to him with that tone – cold, crisp and unfeeling.

"Yuui," Fai started in what he thought was a reasonable voice, "Why did you leave? And you concealed yourself with your magic so that I couldn't locate you. Why? I thought we were twins, that we were supposed to share everything..."

He trailed off as Yuui's eyes flashed angrily.

"Why?" Fai gasped. That tone of voice, that hatred and coldness and absolute venom had him recoiling into the throne, afraid of his twin's wrath, because never, never never never had they fought like this, never had Fai incurred this much of Yuui's wrath. "Maybe I don't have the interest to see the two of you kissing. Maybe I want to get out once in a while. Maybe for once, I don't want to be _your fucking shadow_. Maybe I want to be Yuui Fluorite, not Fai Fluorite's twin. Maybe for once, I don't want to be behind you. Maybe I want to be recognised once in a while. Maybe I need to get out and think through my thoughts."

Fai tried to speak, he tried to apologize for what Yuui was saying, but Yuui just cut him off with one last sentence that had him rethinking his apology.

"Maybe, just maybe, Fai Fluorite, I want to be the one that everybody likes. Instead of the one that everybody overlooks. Because I am the Moon, and you are the Sun."

With that, Yuui left, slamming the double doors behind him and leaving a silently sobbing Fai.

Kurogane grit his teeth, and left the king to find Yuui.

]=============================================================[

"Apologize to him."

"Get out, Kurogane."

"Apologize to him."

"I said to get out, Kurogane."

"_Apologize to him_."

"I said fucking _get out!_" Yuui screamed as he rounded on the black haired warrior. "Why do I have to apologize to my perfect brother of a twin? Why don't you just go back to him, kiss him and fuck the daylights out of him, so that he'll forget everything when he wakes up, and the two of you can go ahead and have the time of your fucking life together?"

Yuui did not normally curse and swear like this, but now that Chii had returned home and there was no one to distract him from pure fury, he exploded.

"Your brother car-"

"If he really cared, he would have thought. He would have used the large amount of intelligence in his brain that everybody admires to think, think why I might be so angry, and perhaps, then _he_ should come apologize to _me_. He would have thought it through and come here alone, but no, he sent you, like the coward he is, because he can't understand why I'm so furious with him, to come and get me to go see him. Well, Kurogane of Suwa, here's the deal. I am not going to apologize to my brother, and I am most definitely not taking any orders from you. _Do you get it?_"

Kurogane's eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched, before he turned on his heel and left, leaving Yuui alone on the cold balcony, crying silently to himself.

]=============================================================[

I apologize for the delay that this took to be published, however, there is something that I must confess.

As from this day, _Wielder of the Sun and Moon _will be on an indefinite hiatus. Although this threesome, as well as KuroFai, has given me a lot of good fanfictions to read and learn from, met many new friends, I must confess that my time in the Tsubasa fandom is up.

I will not discontinue this fic, but it will be on an indefinite hiatus, rather than forcing myself to finish this. This is because I think that you guys would probably wish to read something that I put my heart and soul into, rather than forcing myself to come up with chapters just to get this fic over and done with.

I'm sorry for doing this, but all you readers will stay with me, even if we are in different fandoms from now on. I will return to finish this. Maybe in a year, maybe 5, or even 10, but we will meet again.

I love you guys!


End file.
